Un Mes
by Windy Wolf
Summary: hola!!, bueno, este es mi debut en Digimon, so, me gustaria que entraran, leyeran y dejaran reviews, si??, pls!!, jeje, es un fic koumi que realmente me gustó como quedo.., so, dejen review!! ;)


Iniciado el 24/agosto/2002

**Un** **Mes**

**~~** Windy **~~**

Cuánto llevaban ya de novios??, dos semanas??, tres??, no, ni una ni otra, llevaban un mes, un mes de compartir experiencias, de estar juntos (n. de a., no piensen mal, me refiero a pasar mas tiempo juntos compartiendo experiencias.. erhm.., y ahí van de nuevo..., experiencias SANAS, INOCENTES, ok??), de conocerse mejor mutuamente, de darse cuenta de que día a día se amaban mas el uno al otro...

Así pensaba Koushiro Izumi mientras se ponía la corbata..., si, ese Koushiro que todos conocemos, frívolo, antisocial, que pensaba que sólo existían él y su computadora... Se estarán preguntando: cómo sucedió esto??, pues resulta que nuestro frío Koushiro tmb puede sentir las delicias y locuras del amor, sip, como lo leyeron, y como ya se deben estar imaginando, Koushiro ya tenia novia!!

Cómo se dio eso??, quien es la afortunada??, ya lo verán...

«««««« Flash back ««««««

Era un viernes por la noche como cualquier otro para Koushiro, estar metido en la red, platicando con sus amigos de Internet de todo el mundo..., podrá sonar aburrido para algunos, pero NO para él

RIIIINNGG     RIIINNNGGG

(el teléfono, no se me ocurrió otra forma.. ¬¬')

-Hola??- contestó el chico pelirrojo

-si, habla el, con quien hablo??- momento en el que el que estaba al otro lado de la línea habló

-cuando??... HOY?!?!... pe..pero ya es muy tarde, y no me he bañado, ni arreglado, ni nada!!- el chico parecía, no, de hecho estaba nervioso, MUY nervioso

-nervioso??- risa nerviosa- jeje, ne, para nada..- aja..

-bueno, si, aquí nos vemos entonces??, a las 7 entonces... Si, esta bien... Hasta el rato

había fiesta hoy!!, y nadie le había avisado antes!!, que amigos tenía...

ya eran las 5 pm, solo tenía 2 horas para arreglarse!! (n. de a., si, ya se que los chicos se arreglan en mucho menos tiempo que las chicas, pero es que esta vez Izzy quería quedar realmente.. mm.. diferente, si, esa era la palabra)

Rápidamente se dio una ducha y eligió la ropa  para vestirse: escogió una camisa azul cielo de manga larga y unos pantalones negros de un traje, aunque la fiesta no era formal,  (eso le había dicho Taichi, que fue el que le habló por teléfono), él quería ir así, iba, o pensaba hacer algo ese día que ameritaba que así fuera

Dieron las 7, Taichi no llegaba aún

-donde estará Taichi??, sé que no suele ser muy puntual, pero..- el chico se quedó pensativo por un momento- bah, que mas da esperarlo un momento??, de seguro algo insignificante le pasó- dijo para si mismo despreocupadamente

7:15

-vaya, ya se le está haciendo tarde..- decía mientras movía el pie impacientemente- prenderé la tele por un rato mientras lo espero..

7:30

-grrr, donde diantres se habrá metido ese Yagami??, de seguro se le olvidó que quedamos de vernos aquí!!- ya se estaba acabando la paciencia del chico, pero aun así..- está bien, lo esperaré 15 min más y eso es todo, si no llega, me voy yo solo!!

7:45

-báh, debí suponerme que ese irresponsable no vendría- se decía muy enfadado el chico del conocimiento mientras agarraba una chaqueta y se acercaba a la puerta a ponerse sus zapatos- ya me harté de esperarle, mejor ya me voy

Abrió la puerta y da unos pasos con la mirada baja, va murmurando cosas ininteligibles contra Taichi..

-maldito Taichi, como siempre- Koushiro imitó el tono de voz de Taichi y una de sus sonrisas bobas- jeje, lo siento, se me olvidó que quedé de verme contigo en tu casa, jeje- regresó a su tono de voz normal- cuando lo vea, cuando vea a ese irresponsable de Taichi!!- jeje, ya se dieron cuenta de lo enojado que estaba el chico Izumi??

-Koushiro??, que pasa??, por que mencionas mi nombre??- le preguntaron al enojado chico

-¿?- Izzy se dio media vuelta- Taichi!!- gritó sorprendido

-si, ese soy yo, jeje ^^, que tanto decías de mi??- preguntó con curiosidad el moreno

-ejejeje- Koushiro se puso una mano en la nuca- jeje, nada, nada...- risa nerviosa- '_cuánto habrá escuchado este tonto??_'- se preguntaba el genio en computación

-si tu lo dices...- respondió el mayor no muy convencido- ya vamonos que por tu culpa se esta haciendo tarde!!- le gritó Tai a Koushiro

Esto prendió a Koushiro, provocando que le gritara al elegido del valor

-POR MI CULPA??, JHÁ, TU ERES EL QUE LLEGASTE TARDE!!!- gritó súper enfadado Izzy

-¿?, yo??, tarde??- preguntaba Taichi muy sacado de onda- pero si te dije que a las sie...- volteó a ver su reloj y se quedó pensando un momento- vaya!!- exclamó

-que pasa Taichi- preguntó Izumi ya más calmado tras haber expulsado todo el coraje que sentía

-algo raro le pasa a mi reloj...- decía el Yagami mientras miraba y sacudía su reloj

-ah si??, que le sucede??

-pues que la última vez que lo vi eran las 5 pm..

-aja, y eso que??

-que siguen siendo las 5pm..- respondió sacado de onda

Koushiro lo único que hizo fue pasarse una mano por la cara...

-a ver, dame acá- y le arrebató el reloj a su amigo- veamos...- y empezó a sacudirlo

La cara de Taichi realmente era para botarte de la risa, tenia una cara de preocupación y anhelo que rara vez se veía en el, quería a ese reloj casi tanto como a su googles

-mm..., que tiene de mal este reloj??- se preguntaba Koushiro- ohh, jeje, ya se qué le pasa a tu reloj Tai- dijo tratando de ocultar una sonrisa que se esforzaba en asomarse en la cara del pelirrojo muchacho

-si??- brillaron los ojitos de Tai- que le pasa??- pregunto como si de la vida de algún familiar muy querido se tratase

-mira, es muy simple- comenzó a explicar el pelirrojo,  se detuvo un momento para ver la cara de ansiedad de su amigo ahí presente- se le acabo la pila..

-¿?- Taichi no reaccionaba, pero tras unos segundos...- QUE!!!, como que se le acabo la pila?!?!- gritaba sorprendido, como si fuera una terrible ofensa contra el- que insinúas con eso ¬_¬

-mira, no te enojes, a todos nos llega a pasar eso..- intentaba explicarse el genio computacional, pero el mayor no lo dejo..

-no, no, NOO!! ;_;, como me ha podido hacer esto??- pregunto mas hacia su reloj que hacia Koushiro- por que me has abandonado así?? T_T

-ya, ya, calma, esto se soluciona fácilmente..- trataba de consolarlo- por algún lugar en mi casa debo de tener una pila de repuesto..- decía Izumi mientras buscaba sus llaves de la casa- ah!!, aquí estaban- dijo mientras las sacaba del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta

-NO!!- el grito de Tai fue tan fuerte y repentino que arrancó un ligero brinco del menor

-qu.. que pasa??- pregunto aun tratando de recobrar la respiración normal

-que ya no me quiero entretener mas!!- grito Tai- ya quiero llegar a la fiesta!!- dijo esto con estrellitas en los ojos

Izzy no supo si reír, patearlo o llorar...

- -_-U

-¿?, que te pasa Izzy??, por que no caminas??- Taichi ya estaba unos dos metros afuera del edificio, mientras que Koushiro aún estaba dentro..

-eh??, ah, si, ya voy!!- dijo casi corriendo para alcanzar a su amigo, después de todo, el tampoco quería llegar tarde ^_~, y entre una cosa y otra ya era una hora tarde!!, ya eran al 8 pm!!, tenian que apresurarse, o llegarian a recoger el lugar...

Ambos chicos tomaron un taxi, el cual tuvo que pagar Izzy porque a Taichi se le 'había olvidado' su cartera en la casa..., (n. de a.: no habrá sido por codo?? ^_~??) En fin, después de un terrible atascamiento en las calles de Odiaba, llegaron al lugar en el que seria la fiesta, una casa enorme de la que ni Tai ni Izzy sabían quien era el propietario, pero pasando ese detalle por alto (como hacen la mayoría de los adolescentes que somos invitados a fiestas..), entraron

Dentro, todo se veía raro, había luces de colores por todos lados que no alumbraban muy bien que digamos.., velas por aquí y por allá, bocadillos y bebidas  en una mesa al fondo, y música, música a todo volumen, al volumen que solo los adolescentes awantamos ^^, humo de cigarro por todos lados, chicos y chicas, algunos conocidos, otros no.., pero Koushiro estaba preocupado.., NO LA VEÍA!!

Inmediatamente al entrar, Tai se encontró en su ambiente, se puso a platicar con todo quien se pusiera enfrente suyo, a reír como bobo, contar chiste malos, de esos que te ríes mas bien por compromiso que por gracia, andar de aquí para allá, bailar, etc, en pocas palabras: era su ambiente ideal, el de un 'socialitos'. 

Por otro lado, inmediatamente al entrar, Koushiro sintió el enrarecido aire debido al cigarro que a todo mundo parecía agradarle, debido a que no  dejaban de aspirar su humo, el en cambio, no lo soportaba!!

-argh, humo de cigarrillo.., genial -_-, ahora me empezará a doler la cabeza..- se lamentaba el chico- será mejor que salga un momento al jardín a respirar un poco de aire fresco..

fuera, el chico de rojo cabello estaba pensando en por que no habría ido ella a la fiesta.., si era la chica mas socialitos del mundo!!, no había fiesta de la que no se enterara ni a la que no fuera, por lo menos un ratito

Así cavilaba nuestro genio cuando de repente escuchó ruidos como de tos muy fuertes, y una voz que le dejó congelado ahí mismo donde se encontraba

-PUAJ!!, no entiendo como les gusta eso!!- gritaba una chica de largo cabello castaño

-calma, calma, fue solo un pequeño toque, por eso no te mueres- dijo socarronamente una chica mayor de cabello morado- o si??- preguntó dirigiéndose a una aun mayor

-claro Miyako, solo que ya sabemos que la hija de papi es muy delicada- dijo para molestarla

-GRR!!, SORA!! ya calla!!, no debí haberles hecho caso en venir- dijo exasperada la castaña sentándose en una banca que había por ahí

-¿?, o vamos Mimi, no es para que te pongas así- dijo Sora sentándose en la banca a su lado

Mimi le volteó la cara, no quería verla, no después de lo que había pasado.., por que se lo había recordado??

-Vamos Mimi, te invitamos para que te despejaras un momento..- habló por primera vez la más chica de las ahí presentes que no había pronunciado palabra- es que últimamente has estado muy extraña..

-cierto, como que encerrada en tu mundo- agregó una preocupada Miyako

Varias lagrimas se asomaron en los ojos de Mimi, quien trataba de retenerlas, pero..

-oh..- fue una expresión ahogada, seguida de algo así como un 'sob, sob, snif'

Las otras 3 ahí presentes no supieron que hacer.., no había sido su intención recordarle eso a Mimi...

-chicas.., me siento tan sola!!, snif, buaa, snif- decía Mimi con varias lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas..- TAN SOLA!!- y volteó a verlas, se paró y las 4 se abrazaron..., lo cual desató el mar de sentimientos reprimidos que traía la chica Tachikawa- por qué.. POR QUÉ!!, por que pasó esto??, si éramos una familia feliz!!- lloraba Mimi- no lo entiendo.., es que acaso ya no me quieren??- preguntó con aun más lagrimas recorriendo su bello rostro, corriendo todo el maquillaje que con tanto esmero se había puesto, intentando ocultar esas terribles ojeras que tenía debido a las incontables noches de desvelo que había tenido pensando en justamente esto que acababa de soltar..

-ow.., Mimi...- Hikari no sabía que decir..., ella no sabía lo que era tener solo un padre, en vez de dos.., además era la menor de las ahí presentes, de modo que solo la abrazó con mas fuerza.., muchas veces una acción dice más que 1000 palabras..

Miyako se encontraba en la misma situación que la menor.., ella aún tenía a sus dos padres.., bueno, en realidad Mimi tmb, pero no era lo mismo vivir juntos que separados.., y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a darle un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas..

-Mimi..- Sora la llamó suave, dulcemente, y una vez que los ojos de ella y los de Mimi se encontraron, continuó- sé fuerte!!, tu ERES fuerte, el hecho de vivir en diferentes casas no significa que no te quieran.., a veces, las parejas se separan  porque consideran que es lo mejor para sus hijos.., para que no vean los problemas que hay entre ellos, o las peleas que nunca faltan en una pareja...- se calló durante un momento, pero después prosiguió- Ambos, tu padre y tu madre te siguen amando..., igual que siempre... nadie.. y escúchame!!, NA-DI-E –remarcó bastante esta palabra..- reemplazará lo que tu ocupas en el corazón de tus padres.. ELLOS TE AMAN!!

Esta última frase recobró a Mimi.., eso era verdad!!, la amaban!!, por eso se habían esforzado lo máximo en darle lo mejor siempre a ella!!, ella era, no, ES la princesita de papá!!

-Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias!!, Sora, ahora comprendo por que eres la portadora del amor!!- dijo Mimi abrazando a todas sus amigas

««««««««««««««««««

Koushiro se quedó clavado en el piso.., era cierto lo que acababa de escuchar??, por que no se había dado cuenta él de que ella se encontraba en tal estado de depresión??, por que??, por que?? LA RESPUESTA ERA MUY SIMPLE!!

-si.., yo tmb estoy encerrado en mi mundo..- pensaba para si mismo Koushiro- ..solo que mi mundo es la computadora...- puso su mente en blanco durante un momento- Acaso también a mi me está pasando lo mismo que a Mimi??- pensaba preocupado..- no, creo que no, aún no llego a ese extremo de encerrarme totalmente en mi mundo..., aun puedo rescatar algo.., solo que..- se mordió el labio- no se cómo..., es como si mi vida dependiera de la computadora..., por ella puedo ser realmente como soy.., no tengo que andar preocupándome por el 'como me veo??', 'y si dicen X cosa porque hice Y cosa??', 'que piensan los demás de mi??', me deja ser libre,  expresar hasta lo más intimo de mi ser.., mi VERDADERO YO- sin querer, esto ultimo lo dijo en voz alta.., pero por suerte (para él) solo una persona escuchó su inconfundible voz

««««««««««««««««««

-chicas.., por favor me podrían dejar sola un momento??- pidió la castaña

-¿?, que te pasa Mimi??- preguntaron

-nada, es solo que quiero pensar en lo que me acaban de decir.., si??- las miró con una mirada como las que solo ella podía dar de 'borrego a medio morir'

-ok, esta bien, pero no te vayas a ir, va??

-claro, como creen que haría eso??

-pues.. no se.., buena pregunta ^^u

-ni que trajera coche!!

-Muy bien Mimi!!, ya estas mas alegre!!- exclamo entusiasmada Kari

-si Kari.., y todo gracias a ustedes...

Miradas de afecto entre todas

-en realidad, son las mejores amigas que se pueden tener!!- abrazo entre todas

-incluyendo lo de fumar??- preguntó para molestar Miyako

-claro!!, incluyendo el fumar ^^, ahora por favor, déjenme sola un momento, si??, enseguida voy

y dicho esto, las tres amigas dejaron a Mimi en el jardín, la cual esperaba ver a alguien pronto

««««««««««««««««««

-'_voy, no voy, voy, no voy..._'-cavilaba y no se decidia Koushiro- que hago??- se pregunto un poco mas fuerte a si mismo

-sobre que??, a lo mejor yo te puedo ayudar..

Koushiro se quedó congelado, estático, no podía estar pasando...

Se volteó poco a poco para ver cara a cara a la persona dueña de esa voz

-ho..hola- dijo con voz un poco ahogada el chico

-hola Izzy!!- respondió al saludo la chica- cuanto sin verte!!

-e...es v..verdad

-¿?, que te pasa??, te noto muy nervioso..- comentó la chica ahí presente sentándose junto a Koushiro en la banca

-nada, nada- sonrisa boba, la mano en la cabeza, y una gota recorriéndoles la nuca

-estas seguro??- un tono de preocupación en la femenina voz- hablas como congestionado, tartamudeas..- empezó a enlistar la chica

-no, no, en serio, no es nada, bueno, el humo del cigarro es lo que me pone así..- (n. de a. aja, como no ^_~), bueno, en parte si era cierto, pero bien sabemos que no estaba así solo por el humo...

-ohh, es por eso que estas aquí afuera y solo??

-aja, exacto, quería respirar un poco de aire fresco.., ahí dentro sentía que me ahogaba

-vaya!!, me pasa lo mismo que a ti!!- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa algo irónica- irónico no??, cualquiera pensaría que como soy muy 'socialitos' me encantaría fumar, beber, o por lo menos estar acostumbrada a ello..

-de hecho..., pensaba eso...- comentó tímidamente Koushiro

-jajaja, hasta tu lo pensabas??- rió con una risa ligera- eso es de preocupar!!

-?_?, por que lo dices??

-pues si, para que hasta un chico tan  introvertido como tu me diga eso, debe ser porque algo aparentaba..- risita nerviosa

-como crees eso??, a poco si soy tan introvertido?? @_@

-claro!!

-@_@ y yo que creía que ya había cambiado...- u_u 

-claro que lo has hecho!!

-si??, como??- preguntó interesado

-si!!, bueno, lo mas notorio es que ya no vas A TODOS LADOS con tu computadora,- Izzy sonrió, era verdad- otra cosa notoria, es que ya me hablas!!

Ese comentario si que tomo desprevenido a Izumi..

-como que ya te hablo?? ?_?, siempre lo he hecho...- dijo intrigado

-claro que siempre lo has hecho, pero no de esta forma, antes, para sacarte una palabra era muy difícil!!, respondías con frases cortantes como un 'si' o un 'no', nada mas- explicó ella

-ohh..

-pero no te pongas así de triste!!, eso es bueno, cada quien es diferente!!, no tiene por que ser igual a nadie!!

-si, pero una personalidad como la mía no ayuda a nadie...

-¿?, como que no??- preguntó asombrada ella- a mi me ayudo!!

Esto sorprendió al chico pelirrojo

-como??

-me enseñó a ser más tolerante, antes, se hacía lo que YO quería cuando YO quería y como YO quería..., y al estar con los niños elegidos en el digimundo, me di cuenta de que el mundo no giraba a MI ALREDEDOR, sino que yo era la que giraba en torno a el.., tmb aprendí a que nadie tenía por que aguantarme con mi terrible carácter..., era la clásica 'hija de papi'..- en esta ultima frase su voz se quebró un poco, algo que no pasó inadvertido para Koushiro...

-Mimi.., que te pasa??- peguntó preocupado

-na..nada- alegó la chica tratando de retener unas lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos

-oww.., vamos, puedes confiar en mi..., tu lo sabes..- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-s..si, lo se- y se escuchó un 'sob, sob' muy quedito

-mm.., a propósito- dijo con tacto- sabías que traes corrido el maquillaje??- dijo con inocencia, como si fuera cualquier cosa

-iihh!!, se me olvido!!- Mimi estaba apenadísima, nadie, mas que sus amigas, la habían visto asi..

-y se me ocurre una pregunta...- prosiguió el

-aja- alentó Mimi para que continuara

-pues que por que estabas llorando hace un momento??- se detuvo un momento- con tal fuerza como para que todo tu maquillaje se corriera...- una sonrisa de su parte

-'...'- Mimi no dijo nada, no sabía que decir!!

-bueno..., se que no era lo correcto, pero...- no sabía si continuar o no, pero se decidió por hacerlo- he de decirte que escuché tu plática con las demás digi-elegidas..- dijo con la mirada baja

-oh.....- Mimi tb bajó la mirada- de modo que ya lo sabes...- su voz sonaba triste...

-si.., pero, por favor no te enojes!!, si??, no fue mi intención hacerlo!!- Izzy estaba realmente muy apenado

-no, no hay problema- Mimi levantó la mirada, para ver la cara roja de Koushiro- así se me hace más fácil...

-¿?

-si, ya no tengo que contártelo, puesto que tu ya lo sabes...- aun mas tristeza en la voz de la chica- se me hace más difícil contarlo todo desde el principio a contarle algo específico a alguien que ya sabe qué es lo que está pasando...

-oh...- el chico pensaba en cómo continuar la conversación para que no se hiciera un incómodo silencio- y por que no nos lo habías contado antes??

-por lo mismo que te digo ahora..., es algo difícil de contar.., y más a alguien que no tiene relación alguna con esto..., no como tu..

-no como yo??

-sip, tu y yo nos parecemos de cierto modo...- suspiró- tu eres adoptado, pero tienes una familia que te ama, y yo, tengo a mis padres..., pero separados..- la Tachikawa ya no pudo contener las lágrimas que empezaron a rodar como perlas en la noche

-oh.., Mimi...- Koushiro no sabía que hacer.., una parte de él le indicaba que debía reconfortar a esa chica, estaba seguro de que eso era lo que debía hacer, pero no sabia como..., el nunca había sido muy dado a consolar a las personas..., no sabía qué decirle, ni si abrazarla o no, o prestarle su pañuelo o que hacer!!!

-no.., no te preocupes.. no es tu culpa..- más lagrimas- debo.. aprender a ser fuerte...

Koushiro no supo qué fue exactamente lo que pasó a continuación, pues se encontró abrazando a Mimi con toda su alma, transmitiéndole todo lo que no se puede decir en palabras.., consolándola, reconfortándola, dándole a entender que él siempre estaría ahí para cuando ella lo necesitara.., ese abrazo transmitía todo eso y más..

Después de algunos minutos en el que ninguno de los chicos dijo nada, Mimi se tranquilizó, ya se había desahogado por completo, ya empezaba a ver las cosas con otro matiz, entendió que siempre tendría ahí a sus amigos que la apoyarían siempre..., y sintió algo mas..., sintió algo que nunca había sentido hacia ningún chico..., algo especial por el chico que tenía enfrente de ella

-Errm.., Izzy??

-si??, que pasa Mimi??- preguntó volviendo al mundo real, estaba dentro de si mismo, pensando algo similar a lo de Mimi

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta??

-ya lo has hecho J, pero puedes hacer las que gustes- respondió con una sonrisa, algo raro en él

-por que vienes tan elegante hoy??, si no era una fiesta formal...- preguntó con inocencia

-ejeje- Izzy puso una mano en su nuca mientras una gotita le resbalaba, ya lo había olvidado!!- no por na...- pero no terminó esa frase porque dijo otra- mira quien habla!!- mientras señalaba a la chica

-¿?, a que te refieres??

-pues si!!, tu tmb vienes muy elegante!!- exclamó sorprendido

Era verdad, Mimi iba muy elegante: llevaba una falda negra larga corte 'A', blusa de vestir sin mangas y cuello alto de color rosa mexicano (n. de a. es un rosa muy particular de aquí, es muy fuerte, sin llegar a lo chillante, algo así como el fiusha) 

-ajaja- ahora Mimi era la que tenía la mano en la nuca y escurría una gotita- no, por nada ^^u

-na, no me engañas, a quien quieres impresionar??- pregunto un poco pícaramente

-*^^*, no, a nadie ^^- dijo la chica que trataba de ocultar su sonrojo entre las sombras

-bueno..., siempre te vistes así, ne??

-mm...., no, no siempre.., de hecho, casi nunca, solo cuando hay fiestas, salgo a un lado, salgo con mis amigas.. -blah, bla, y así la chica empezó a enumerar una ENORME lista de cuando se vestía así.., apenas iba como a la mitad cuando..

-@_@, menos mal que casi nunca... ;), imagínate si fuera diario??

-jajaja- por fin Izzy había roto ese duro y frío hielo, había logrado sacarle a Mimi lo que sus amigas habían intentado por días enteros!!, una verdadera y cristalina carcajada!!

-muy bien!!, ya estas mejor!!- exclamó contento y con una sonrisa Koushiro

Este comentario tomó un poco desprevenida a la chica, por lo que pregunto lo siguiente:

-¿?, como que ya estoy mejor??- @_@

-sip, te reíste!!

-uh??, pero si ya lo había hecho, y aquí contigo!!

-si y no.., verás, habías intentado reír, pero no lo hiciste..., te salió el sonido, igual, pero faltaba algo..., faltaba que también rieras con lo ojos.., como lo acabas de hacer ahorita- sonrisa de parte de él

Esta explicación arrancó otra verdadera sonrisa de ella y...., las incontenibles ganas de abrazarlo...

Estando tan cerca uno del otro.., sintiendo cada uno el cuerpo del otro, y viéndose profundamente a los ojos, Koushiro no supo de donde sacó esas fuerzas, o quizá valor, para tomar la barbilla de Mimi delicadamente, y darle un tierno beso en los labios..

Koushiro realmente no sabia qué le había pasado, y ya iba a cortar el beso, pero algo se lo impidió, Mimi le respondió éste signo de cariño con igual ternura

El beso tomó desprevenida a la chica, al principio se iba a alejar, ¡Qué se creía ese atrevido?!!?, pero al instante en que el chico posó sus labios en los de ella, sintió el gran afecto y ternura que éste le tenía a ella, y también sintió algo mas.., algo que no sentía desde que su familia estaba felizmente unida, había sentido el gran sentimiento que se tienen dos personas que quieren pasar el resto de sus vidas una al lado de la otra, tal como lo emanaban sus padres, el gran y maravilloso sentimiento, denominado: AMOR.

El beso no duró mucho, pero en ese breve lapso, ambos se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban el uno del otro, que cada uno/a era la persona que el otro había estado buscando, que juntos aprenderían a sobrellevar cualquier carga, fuese la que fuese, en fin, comprendieron que querían quedarse así durante MUUUUCHO tiempo: juntos.

Al romperse el beso, ambos estaban muy apenados, cada uno pensando el por qué de que el otro le hubiese besado..

Un incómodo silencio se formó, siendo roto por la voz varonil:

-erhm.., Mimi- dijo Koushiro viendo el piso, no podría verle a los ojos!!, como se había atrevido a robarle un beso?!?!. Mimi se encontraba en una situación similar, también estaba viendo el suelo, cómo le había respondido el beso a ese chico?!, pero, que tenía de malo, si realmente lo quería..

-¿?, que sucede, Izzy??- preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos

-erhm.., solo que.. este.. yo..- el pobre joven no sabía ni que decir..

-vamos, dilo- alentó la chica con una linda sonrisa, levantándole la cara a Izzy, para que pudiera verla

Koushiro, al ver la cara de Mimi siendo alumbrada por la luz de la luna y unas velas que había por ahí en el jardín, (para dar un toque más romántico ^_~), creyó estar viendo a un auténtico ángel, y ya no pudo contenerse más..

Tomó aire y dijo:

-Mimi, tu me gustas, te quiero mucho.., es más, TE AMO!!- lo último lo gritó, por que??, no lo sabia, simplemente lo hizo ^^

La chica no cabía en si de su asombro, y no dijo nada

-mmhh.., está bien, si no me correspondes, lo comprendo..- dijo él con la cabeza gacha- pero, por favor, dime que todo seguirá igual, si??- no pedía, casi suplicaba el pobre chico

-n..no, no será igual..- dijo con voz quebrada la chica, mientras que una sombra cubría el rostro de Koushiro..- puesto que..- continuó ella- yo.. TAMBIÉN TE AMO!!- gritó mientras se echaba encima de los brazos de Koushiro, del cual me río al imaginar su carita, jeje ;), él no lo podía creer!!

Mimi lo quería!!, A ÉL!!, YUUUJUUUUU

Bueno, creo que no hace falta mencionar que inmediatamente después de esto, quedaron, oficialmente, como novios ;)

«««««« Fin del Flash back ««««««

Por fin, Koushiro había terminado de arreglarse. Supongo que se preguntarán: _¿arreglarse?, ¿para qué? _, pues bien, este chico, de regalo de un mes de novios, había decidido invitar a Mimi a cenar, a dónde, aún no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que a ella no le importaría, o si??, en fin, el objetivo era estar juntos en un día tan especial...

RIIIINNGG     RIIINNNGGG

(el teléfono, no se me ocurrió otra forma.., de nuevo.. ¬¬')

-oh!!, ya debe ser ella!!- se dijo él mismo apresurándose hacia la puerta

la abrio, y.., sorpresa que se llevo!!

(nuevamente) estaba viendo a un ángel, de nombre Mimi

-Mimi..- dijo el varón ahí presente, y la chica volteó a verlo, interrogándolo con la mirada- sabes.., sabes cuanto te quiero??

Se le formó una sonrisa en la cara a ella, y le respondió:

-no, no lo se a ciencia cierta, pero seguramente, no tanto como yo te quiero a te- respondió mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la boca del chico..

~~ FIN ~~

Notas de la Autora:

Holaa!!, bien, por fin terminé este fic, fiuuuf, vaya que me tarde!!, un mes y medio!!, woa!!, pero por fin, por fin lo he terminado ^^

Kosuke Sagara, este va dedicado a ti, ya que me habías pedido que hiciera un self insert.., pero no puedo!! T_T, so, decidí dedicártelo J, contento??, y si no, ni modo, jeje, ojalá y te guste!!

Por estos lares muchos no me han de conocer, ya que es mi primer fic que escribo en esta sección, (Digimon), aunque he leído BASTANTES.. ^^U, pero no es en lo absoluto el primer fic que escribo, je ^^, so, vayan a leer los otros!!, ejem, cof, cof

Desde hace tiempo tenía en mente hacer este fic.., por que??, bueno, simplemente me encanta esta pareja!! *_*, no se ven lindos juntos??

Bueno, he de decir que creía que no sería un fic romántico, soy fatal en eso!!, pero bueno, asi salió, que se le puede hacer??, además, me gustó como quedó!! :D:D, ustedes que opinan??, déjenmelo en un review!!, pls!!

En fin, ya me tengo que ir L

A ver si nos seguimos viendo por estos rubros, ok??

ByE!!

Windy Wolf

Terminado el 17/diciembre/2002


End file.
